ThomasZoey3000's Sodor High School: Thomas and Friends Tales
Sodor High School: Thomas and Friends Tales is a fanfiction series made by FanFiction.net user ThomasZoey3000, and occasionally assisted/edited by friend and fellow FanFiction.net user SF64Rules. Originally published on April 1st 2010, the series had released 30 chapters by 2014. After a two year hiatus, the series was revived in 2016 with all the chapters being rewritten and eight more being released; as of November 11th, 2019, there are 39 chapters in total, and new chapters are scheduled to be worked and posted in early/mid 2020. The chapters can be seen here, at FanFiction.net. Plot Set in the year 2010, the fanfiction is about human versions of Thomas and Friends, with the two main protagonists being Thomas and Emily. Also features OCs created by both the author and a friend of his. Main Characters * Thomas Brighton: Main male protagonist. * Emily '''Stirling Hatt': Main female protagonist. She is the daughter of Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt, and the cousin of Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt. * '''Percy Avonside': Main male deuteragonist. * Rosie Vulcan: Main female deuteragonist. She was born in the United States of America ("New York City - New York") and is also in love with Thomas. Permanently changes her appearance in Chapter 34. * James Hughes: Main tritagonist from Season 1. * Leonardo "Leo" Splinterson (OC): Main tritagonist from Season 2-onward. He was born in Scotland (Edinburgh), but also lived in the United States ("Los Angeles - California") for a fair bit of his life before moving back to the UK and eventually Sodor. He is also a highly skilled martial artist. Leo and his family are based off the characters from the TMNT franchise, specifically the 2003 animated series. * Sir Topham Hatt: Principal of Sodor High School and the Father of Emily. * Alexander Scott ''(Diesel 10): Main antagonist. Supporting Cast * Gordon Gresley * Henry Stanier * Toby Holden * Edward Stewart * Molly Russell * Annie & Clarabel Brighton * Duck Collet * Oliver Collet * Mavis Drewry * Donald McIntosh * Douglas McIntosh * Bertie * Terence * Olivia McIntosh (Donald and Douglas' cousin, OC, owned by ThomasZoey3000) * Hiro Kawasaki * Paxton Derby * Den Royce * Dart Royce * Sidney Darlington * Belle Billinton * Flynn Oshkosh * Hank Baldwin * Murdoch Riddles * Flora Holden * Victor Minaz * Kevin Ransomes * Diesel Horwich * 'Arry & Bert Hilton * Spencer Gresley (Boxford) * Brad Vulcan * George Vulcan * Mr. Percival * Stacy Jones * Millie Decauville * Dalton Brighton (Thomas' Father, OC, owned by ThomasZoey3000) * Andrea Brighton (Thomas' Mother, OC, owned by ThomasZoey3000) * Sir Robert Norramby * Stepney Bluebell * Stephen Decauville * Connor Dreyfus * Caitlin Hudson * S.C. Ruffy * Michelangelo "Mikey" Splinterson (Leonardo's younger brother, OC, owned by SF64Rules) * April Splinterson (Leonardo's Mother, OC, owned by SF64Rules) * Casey Splinterson (Leonardo's Father, OC, owned by SF64Rules) * Hamato 'Yoshi' Splinterson (Leonardo's Grandfather, OC, owned by SF64Rules) * Bradford Williams * Mr. Brandon (Gordon's Football coach from years ago, OC, owned by SF64Rules) TBA Characters * Stanley Hudswell * Horace Schemer * Billy Twofeathers * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Marion Fitzpatrick * Timothy Bell * Gator Doble * Samson Neilson * Rex Heywood * Mike Heywood * Bert Heywood * Sailor John * Ryan Johnson * Skiff Eastport * Vinnie Montreal * Axel Notesse * Gina Couillet * Ashima Nilgiri * Frieda Krupp * Rajiv Kitson * Yong Bao Sifang * Carlos Ferrocarriles * Shane Islington * Raul Paulo * Ivan Murom * Etienne Jeumont * Scott Gresley * Nuria López * Logan Derekson * Philip Altoona * Dustin Wickham * Sam Sherman * Nia Kur * Rebecca Eastleigh * André "Ace" Enzo * Hong-Mei Wong Rating and genre The rating is K and PG (lower end). The following genres are: * Friendship * Action/Adventure * Romance * Comedy-Drama * Slice of Life/Morality No profanity, sexual content, use of alcohol and drugs, and blood and gore are present in any of the chapters... Well, other than rare moments of suggestive themes that could easily go over younger viewers' heads. Series overview * '''Color:' #B9F2FF * Seasons: 2 * Chapters: 39 (more chapters to come in due time) * Series premiere: 2010 * Series finale: ???? (unknown date as of now) Chapters 'Season 1' #'Chapter 1: Emily, the New Girl' - Two new girls join the Tidmouth Class. One is an exchange student from the United States (Rosie), and the other one is the daughter of the principal Sir Topham Hatt (Emily). This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 2: Master of the School' - TBA. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the T&F special 'Hero of the Rails') #'Chapter 3: Constructive Efforts' - TBA. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the T&F special 'Hero of the Rails') #'Chapter 4: Hiro's Heroes' - Thomas and Emily help Hiro. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the T&F special 'Hero of the Rails') #'Chapter 5: Rosie's "Date" Planner' - Rosie goes to the carnival with Thomas. James becomes attracted to Emily. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 6: Sick as Blazes' - Henry gets sick and nearly dies. Can Emily get through to James and Gordon when their taunting on Henry and his condition goes too far? This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the episode 'What's the Matter with Henry?' from T&F Season 7) #'Chapter 7: Ghost of the School' - Halloween chapter. James' jealousy towards Thomas' friendship with Emily is shown for the first time. While Diesel, Arry, and Bert attempt to give Thomas, Murdoch, and Hank a scare as payback for intervening with their 'fun'. This chapter has been edited and extended. Contains references and allusions to the 2000 video game 'Final Fantasy IX'. #'Chapter 8: Looking Back on Younger Days' - Flashback on Emily's childhood. The story of how Diesel 10 became who is he currently is also revealed. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 9: Rail Fight!' - James' jealousy of Thomas' friendship with Emily reaches its peak as he and Thomas get in a fight. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 10: Finding James' - The gang try to find James, who had ran away out of sadness. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 11: Thomas & Emily to the Rescue!' - TBA. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the T&F special 'Misty Island Rescue') #'Chapter 12: Being a Logger' - TBA. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the T&F special 'Misty Island Rescue') #'Chapter 13: Escape from Misty Island' - TBA. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the T&F special 'Misty Island Rescue') #'Chapter 14: Rosie's Almost Perfect Night' - TBA. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 15: Toby's Traditions' - Christmas chapter. Flashback of an event about one of Toby's brothers, Marcus. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 16: The New Year's Brawl' - A New Year's party erupts into a fight against Rosie's older brother, Brad. As a result, Rosie leaves her home and moves in with Thomas and Emily. This chapter has been edited and extended. Contains a reference and allusion to an episode of 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. #'Chapter 17: The Mysterious Shadow' - A mysterious shadow begins following the gang. Who is he? This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 18: Brother and Sister Reunited' - Rosie and her beloved older brother reunite together after several years of seemingly being apart. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 19: The Valentine's Surprise' - Valentine's Day chapter. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 20: Gordon's Part Time Job' - Gordon gets a part-time job as a rubbish thrower, but hides the fact about this from his friends out of fear of being laughed at. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the episode 'O' the Indignity' from T&F Season 14) #'Chapter 21: Inside the Smelter's Class' - Rosie meets the teacher of the Smelter Class, Mr. Scott Ten. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the T&F special 'Day of the Diesels') #'Chapter 22: Rosie Gets It Wrong' - Rosie decided to help the Smelter Class get a new classroom... but it all turned out to be a trap by Diesel 10 (A.k.a. Mr. Ten) to get control of the school and capture Thomas and Emily. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the T&F special 'Day of the Diesels') #'Chapter 23: The School Could Use a CowGirl' - Rosie must now correct her mistake and save her school and friends before Diesel 10 succeeds in finding out Emily's hidden secret. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the T&F special 'Day of the Diesels') #'Chapter 24: The Ghost and the Gold' - Thomas and Emily travel with Donald and Douglas to their cousin's family castle in Scotland to help solve a mystery involving a ghost and hidden gold. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 25: Retracing Your Steps' - Rosie gets lost along with Bill on a school field trip to a reopened mine. This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 26: Emily's Bad Day' - On their way home from Scotland, Emily has a bad day. It gets better at the end. Season finale. Ending of the chapter contains an epilogue with a young man looking over at Sodor High School and commenting that he's forward to attending there soon. This chapter has been edited and extended. 'Season 2' #'Chapter 27: Meets Leonardo' - A new student (the same young man from the previous chapter's epilogue) joins Sodor High School, and he develops an attraction towards Emily while also becoming friends with Thomas and the others in the process. The new kid also makes enemies with Spencer and several of the Smelter Class teens (Diesel, Arry, and Bert). This chapter has been edited and extended. #'Chapter 28: The Junior High Mystery' - After a section of the school's roof caves in, many students were moved to temporary classrooms until the damage is fixed up. Thomas and Rosie both end up in the Narrow Gauge classroom, where they meet a lad named Luke... who seems to have a secret of a sort. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the T&F special 'Blue Mountain Mystery') #'Chapter 29: The Lost Man' - Thomas and Rosie both must find out what happened to the man Luke had knocked into the ocean. However, soon they have to stop Diesel and his gang from trying to get Luke kicked out of school. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the T&F special 'Blue Mountain Mystery') #'Chapter 30: Toby and Mavis' Bond' - Toby and Mavis both tell Leo the story on how they became a couple. This chapter has been edited and extended. (Based on the episode(s) 'Mavis' and 'Toby's Tightrope' from T&F Season 3) #[[Emily's Bad Attitude|'Chapter 31: Emily's Bad Attitude']]'' - ''While out shopping for summer stuff, Emily notices a poster for a big beauty contest coming up and decides to sign up. However, sometimes nice girl, sometimes mean girl, Daisy mocks Emily for not being as pretty as she is and for entering the contest for fun. Angered severely and blinded by the desire to show up Daisy, Emily's persona takes a turn for something different. She acts rude and snobbish like Daisy, and this slowly hurts her friends. Can they help '''new Emily realize this mistake before the '''old Emily is gone forever? #'Chapter 32: The Flood' - Nothing like an enjoyable day at the beach. What could possibly go wrong? Easy - a big storm and flood hitting the island. Worst of all; Daisy and a crew of passengers are caught in the middle of it and end up stuck on a flooded track somewhere on a branchline and inside a diesel railcar. Can our heroes rescue the stranded passengers before it's too late? #'Chapter 33: Surprise Party!' - While on the way to the big Supermarket, Thomas, Emily, and Edward each come across Mavis' home. Finding out about her friend's parents divorcing a few years ago, and after being seemingly ignored by her at one point, Emily decides to find a way to help Mavis feel happy again—and what better way to do so than with a surprise party at the arcade? But it isn't all that it seems to be... (Based on the episode 'A Blooming Mess' from T&F Season 13) #'Chapter 34: Ulfstead Castle Revival' - While visiting the Ulfstead Castle, Thomas and Emily both learn a few things about the past and the famous steam engine 'The Rocket'. Oh, and Rosie changed her appearance to better match her tomboy persona. (Based on the T&F special 'King of the Railway') #'Chapter 35: Too Fast For His Own Good' - TBA (Based on the episode 'The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor' from T&F Season 21) #'Chapter 36: The Rocket and the Map' - TBA (Based on the T&F special 'King of the Railway') #'Chapter 37: Lost Relic Found' - TBA (Based on the T&F special 'King of the Railway') #'Chapter 38: Summertime Stands' - Leonardo and his younger brother, Michelangelo, get summer jobs of their own. Spencer, however, causes trouble for Leonardo. Can Leonardo keep his head cool and avoid getting fired? #[[The Alliance (Sodor High School)|'Chapter 39: The Alliance']] - We take another trip down memory lane as Gordon tells his friends a time long ago where he was asked to do something for his Football coach and desperately tries to avoid Thomas out of fear he would laugh at him, only to end up making a mess of things in the process. (Based on the episode 'Off the Rails' from T&F Season 1) Trivia *Many references to the television series are made serving as previous events that have occurred in the characters' pasts. *The series is treated as a television show; chapters are referred to as "episodes", with 26 chapters forming a full season. Category:Thomas and Friends Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction